Madness of Duke Venomania
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: Women are slowly disappeared one by one from the village. And the reason is unknown. Which to Itachi's pleasure and to Sasuke's sorrow. (AU and OOC)(ItaxHinaxSasu, ItaxHarem)(Reference from Madness of Duke Venomania by Gakupo of Vocaloid) Lemon! Character's Death!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and also the English lyrics. Characters is own by Masashi Kishimoto, while the English lyrics is belong to itsRazzyness.

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Itachi x Hinata x Sasuke, Itachi x Harem

**Synopsis: **Women are slowly disappeared one by one from the village. And the reason is unknown. Which to Itachi's pleasure and to Sasuke's sorrow.

**Author Note:** This story is reference from of course, Madness of Duke Venomania by Gakupo. But this time, I use the lyrics from itsRazzyness, credits to him. GAWD RAZZY! YOUR VOICE IS TOO DAMN SMEXY! *coughs* Moving on.

Oh btw, this is AU, the Old-British style. I preferred it that way.

_**SMEXY~ - LYRICS**_

SMEXY~ - NORMAL

"SMEXY~" - "CONVERSATION"

'_SMEXY~' - 'THOUGHT'_

_SMEXY~ - FLASHBACK_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**MADNESS OF DUKE VENOMANIA**

_**-Naruto Shippuden Version-**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Soft steps echoed and followed down the empty and quiet hall. As a small petite woman of early 20's walked to a large door, the woman stopped in front of the door. Her empty whitish-lavender eyes stared at the wooden door as she slowly open the door. She slowly walk in, and saw a tall gorgeous young man, smiling at her. He stand up from his throne and walked to her. The woman slowly walked to him without hesitation.

"Welcome Lady Hyuuga Hinata, I've been waiting for you." The man spoke as he open his arms, then the woman hugged him willingly.

"Please take me master…" Hinata whispered, as the man slowly grins evilly.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**It's another night, women running coming to see me**_

_**Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me**_

_**Smiling away, what you do like any other day**_

_**Take me by my hand, let us dance the night astray.**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Itachi-sama, please take me, I'm yours…" Hinata whispered and she looked up at him and stared into his onyx eyes. He smirked as he plays with her dark blue hair. This woman, just easily fallen enchanted into this man eyes.

'_The devil did keep up his promise…' _

Itachi bent down and slowly kissed Hinata softly on the lips.

"Now shall we dance?" He whispered as he rubbed her smooth cheek.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**He wanted my soul, signed away my life to him**_

_**Power in my hands, was what he gave me**_

_**Look into my eyes, woman listen really easily**_

_**Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted.**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Giggles and laughter are heard from the basement of the mansion. As Itachi's surrounded by women, they keep begging for Itachi to spend with them for their night.

"Itachi-sama, please sleep with me tonight~." A pinkette sighed dreamily as she rubs Itachi's neck, much to Itachi's pleasure.

"Oh Itachi-sama, it's my turn." A blond woman pouted as she peeled an apple and give to their master.

Few of them didn't beg, instead giving him services like messages his legs, comb his long hair, serving him water or rather, wine. Itachi looked around, as he smirked to himself.

"I'll give every one of you pleasures, but I will give them one after another. Is that fair enough?" He asked, which resulted nods from his women.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Moans always heard from the master room, as Itachi daily gave pleasures to the women he choose each time. Normally each day, he pleasure 4 women a day, and will take a rest a day after that. Then he will have sex with another 4 women, and rest. The schedule is always the same, sex, no sex, sex, no sex. It will continue each day, each week, each month. As women keep coming into the mansion, adding up his harem.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Sakura: Powers by the devil were given to him, just for charming us**_

_**Ino: He was luring lonely women to the mansion, for only the lust**_

_**Sakura: Bringing us one by one he chose women, and we gave him all our trust**_

_**Ino: He was building up a harem**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Master! Oh yes! There!" The pinkette moan loudly as he pounded into her.

"Itachi-sama! Ohhhhh~" He licked the private area of the blond.

"O-Oh God..! Ahh!" He fingered into the pinkette butthole.

"A-Ahh… Not there…"He slowly inserted his member into the blond butthole from behind.

Itachi kept pleasuring all of this women, he just can't get enough of them. He was never satisfied with each one of them. Because he knows, they will never escaped from him.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless**_

_**Pleasure hidden inside the blade, each time it cut through**_

_**Death was set, my blood and my sweat mix in harmony**_

_**But then later they'll shine a purple hue**_

_**Once my plans to get these women undressed**_

_**Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness**_**.**

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AT KONOHA…**

"Dammit! More and more women lost! And we still can't track them down!" The new Sheriff, Naruto Uzumaki cussed under his breath as he stared at the name list of the missing women. Even his beloved wife, Haruno Sakura is went missing since a week ago! He scanned through the name list, and he was shocked at the last name on the list.

"Oi Sasuke! Your fiancée name is also on the list!" Naruto called his friend and Sasuke slammed down his cup of coffee on his desk, much to Naruto shocked.

Sasuke Uchiha, was pissed as hell. First, the news of his missing fiancée was an utter shocked to him. Second, his soon to be in-laws accused him, the famous police officer, kidnapped their precious heir! Sasuke eyes turned red, as he stared down on the list.

"Give me the damn list." He growls as he took it and read it from top to bottom.

_Serial Disappearance of Females in the area of Konoha__._

_-Missing Persons List Vol.1-_

_Haruno Sakura, 22, Medic_

_Ino Yamanaka, 21, Florist_

_TenTen Yukichi, 23, Weapon Expert_

_Tsunade Senju, 53, Doctor_

_Anko Mitarashi, 29, Soldier_

_Temari Subaku, 25, Traveler_

_Mei Terumi, 32, Teacher_

_Hinata Hyuuga, 20, Aristocrat_

Sasuke eyes focused on Hinata's name. Sure there still a lot of other names that he knows, but he can't keep his mind of his fiancée's name. Sasuke gritted his teeth. The one who's doing this is going to pay.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Itachi is looking at the burning potret of his old self, as a disgusted look on his face. He just can't stand it. All he wanted to do is to forget the past…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

. _"It's the ugly Itachi! Ewww! Look at those scars on his face!"_

"_Stay away from him! Boo!"_

_Kids started to throw rocks at the boy, as he covered himself with his arms. _

'I hate this face!'_ He thought to himself. He can't take this anymore._

_After the bullies went away, another person walked towards him._

"_S-Stay away from me. I-I'm ugly…" He muttered as he slowly crawled back._

"_C-Calm down. I-I only w-wanted to help y-you…" A small angelic voice that belongs to a little girl whispered to him. He opened his eyes and saw a cute little girl around age 10 years old, with a dark blue hime-cut hairstyle. Her large pearl eyes stared at him. He notice a small cute chibi blush on her cheeks. _

'S-She's adorable…'_ Itachi thought to himself, melted into those eyes of hers._

"_A-Are you okay m-mister…?" She asked as she offered her hand to him. He looked at her hand but stand up for himself. _

"_Don't look at me, I'm ugly…" He muttered to himself, as he looked other way._

"_But you're not, deep down you're not right?" She asked innocently. He cannot believe his ear. Did she just told him, that he's not ugly at all?_

_Itachi looked down at her, noticed she's wearing an expensive dress. It's an obvious she's a daughter to a wealthy family. _

"_Hinata-sama! Let's get going!" Another voice called her out as she frowned._

"_I-I better get going mister. See you." She waved as she jogged towards a boy that seem 2 years older than her. Itachi sighed as he watched the little girl walked away with possibly her brother. _

'I-I think I'm in love… with her…'_ Itachi thought as he walked back to his mansion_

_**FLASHBACK ENDED…**_

Six years has passed, when he think back. He looked at the woman who standing beside him in the revealing dress.

This is the little girl he loved, the first love he ever had. She was now grown into a wonderful woman, a long straight hair and curl at the bottom, her bright pearl eyes, she have a smooth and flushing cheeks. Not to mention a nice size of breast, that is actually his favorite one. He never regretted that till now, he still have a feeling for her.

He slowly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss, as she slowly kissed back. Oh how much he wanted her right now…

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Fragments of my past, I would like to burn it all away**_

_**Throw away my shame, le it decay**_

_**I want to forget, the person I used to be**_

_**People used to laugh, and make fun of me**_

_**Took her by the hands, as I laid my sweet and simple plan**_

_**Giving her a kiss, was my only wish**_

_**Yes, she was the one, my friend since we were both so young**_

_**All she did was laugh, and make a fool of me.**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Women came to my mansion more and more, which made his harem growing and growing, and it filled up his pride. He smirked at this while sitting on the throne, watching as some of the women making love to each other, following his request. Moans from women are everywhere, as the heat in the room increasing. Itachi pulled Hinata's and TenTen's hands, and walked out from the throne room, headed towards his chamber. He's going to have threesome tonight, as he can't hold back his fiery animal inside anymore.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Hinata: Day by day, plenty of women came to him from all around the world**_

_**TenTen: One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled**_

_**Hinata: Women got entranced by him and they also lost their daughters too**_

_**TenTen: Soon we didn't even know what to do.**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Itachi pounded into TenTen from behind as she licking Hinata in her private area. Itachi eyes glued on the two women, as he pulled out from TenTen and climax on TenTen's back. Itachi looks at Hinata and notice how desperate her eyes is, begging for him to pleasure her too. Itachi's smirked at this and pull Hinata on top of him. As he lays down, Hinata inserted herself on top of Itachi's harden member and moaning loudly. Itachi told TenTen to put herself on his face, as she followed his instructions. He began to lick her clit, fingering her both hole, moaning as Hinata tighten her wall around his hard member.

They climaxed together. And still continue the threesome.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**The libido dying in the darkness falls plentiful**_

_**Infinitely, passion spreading, without an ending**_

_**Real or trick? We're making humanity cry and bleed**_

_**Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels**_

_**Here, the King of the Night, it's the madness that I always felt right.**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A week later, another woman in a red dress walked elegantly towards the door, smiling to herself.

This woman is drop dead gorgeous. With a long wavy black hair to her waist, and a small red flower adorn her black hair. She had a pale skin, but her light red lipstick and monochromatic of red eye-shadow on her onyx eyes made her looks more sexy, and dangerously delicious.

She opened the door slowly, and as soon as she saw Itachi, her eyes widen.

'_I-Itachi? All of this, is his plan?'_ she asked to herself, as she walked to Itachi's inviting arms. The woman hugged him, smiling at Itachi. Itachi slowly play with her black hair, grinning as he rubbed her cheek. He can't resist her looks.

Itachi slowly dance as soon as music were played in the air, holding the woman waist with one hand while other hand holding her hand. He lead them both, as he staring into her eyes. Her eyes were so nostalgic somehow. Remind him of someone. Someone…

Suddenly, Itachi felt a sharp pain on his chest. He pushed away the woman as he hold his chest. He saw droplets of red fall from his chest to the white marble floor. He looked up at the woman, and his eyes widen.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Just another day, another woman comes my way**_

_**Little more embrace, little less than grace**_

_**Showing me her face, with her gleaming eyes **_

_**I give a little dance, for my harem prance**_

_**Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm**_

_**Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile**_

_**Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal**_

_**Seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The woman revealed herself by taking the wig off. And revealed his own little brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke…? I-I thought you w-"

"Dead? It must be a shocker to see me again, big brother. I never thought that _you_ were behind all this…" Sasuke walk up to Itachi, holding the bloody knife in his hand.

"I came here after I was told by a traveler, that he saw women came into this mansion every day. Which I came to conclusion that I need to act as a woman to figured out what happen. Then I saw you. I wonder what happen to you. Turning yourself into such handsome person. Where did you get this look anyway? Oh and by the way, I put poisons on this blade." Sasuke explained as he crouched in front of Itachi, staring intently into his big brother eyes.

Sasuke knew his brother were terrified of him. Because what Itachi did in the past, is unforgiveable. Even to Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to stabbed Itachi on the back, until he heard women screaming, running out from the basement.

"Hinata! Where are you Hinata!" Sasuke yelled her name as he walked through the crowd of women. He was hoping she was alright. She has to be. He will be lost if she's not… alive.

As he about to reach the door of the basement, the door opened itself, and revealed Hinata. Sasuke sighed in relived, and hugged her dearly.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Sasuke: Just a guy searching far and wide for his lover that he lose**_

_**He found out about the mansion where he heard the devil dwells**_

_**Dressing up as a girl so his and the devil's path would cross**_

_**And once we are face to face, I'll send him right back to hell.**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The women run away from the mansion, finally having freedom from the curse of Itachi. Itachi weakly tried to stand up but failed miserably, as he lost too much blood. He cursed to himself as he trying to called out somebody for help.

'Anyone…'

Itachi began to feel his body stiffen, as his red blood turning into black color.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Pierced by sin, I feel it within, as I start to fall**_

_**Feeling weak, I'm losing my streak, it's nothing at all**_

_**Death was set, my blood and sweat, mix in harmony**_

_**But the later on they'll bleed a purple hue**_

_**Death invoked, my arts had all broke, and I'm suffering**_

_**The women I kept, awoke and all left, they're vanished from me**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As he trying to keep in his last breath, he noticed the last person to walked out from the mansion with his little brother.

"H-Hinata…" Itachi whispered her name. Hinata heard his weak whispered, and look at him, giving him a pathetic look.

"Good bye Itachi." She whispered as her eyes emotional eyes staring at him and looks away.

Itachi was too stunned as he stared as his beloved walked away with his brother.

'_N-No Hinata! P-please! Don't go! I-I haven't even said I love you! Don't go…'_

And with that, that's the final breath of Itachi Uchiha, being left to die.

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**As I breath, the last one to leave was none other than**_

_**She turned back to look, my one and only friend**_

_**As she walked away, bidding to me her "Adieu"**_

_**Please just stay with me, I haven't even said "I love you"**_

'_**Don't go…'**_

** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Explanation: At a part in the lyrics "All she did was laugh, and make a fool of me.", that's actually the actual lyrics. I don't want to change it, so yeah, I just put it there. Hinata never made fun of Itachi when they were kids. So yeah, sorry for confusing this up guys. _

_**A/N: DAMMIT! My first longest one-shot ever! 9 pages! In 7 hours! World record! Woot! Thank you so much for reading this story guys! I'm rather proud of this one actually! **_

_**Thinking of making sequel for this fanfic. What do you guys think? Huh huh? PLEASE R&R, much appreciate it~!**_

_**Please comment with honesty, critique also welcomed. And if I made a mistake, please inform, I'll try to updated it later. **_


End file.
